This invention relates to numerically controlled machine drives; more specifically to an improved motion control drive system for producing and controlling programmed and remote controlled machine operations. In the field of machine control technology, numerical or digital control as known today, is a significant part of everyday life. It embraces every segment of industry and extends tracking and scanning devices, weapons guidance systems, aerospace apparatus, metal working machine tools, robots and the like. By definition, numerical control or digital control, is the operation of certain machines or equipment systems by a series of coded instructions which are comprised largely of numbers. These coded instructions or commands being in accordance with the type of machine or equipment to be controlled. The present invention is a stepless, infinitely variable, programmable, numerically controlled, machine drive system that is highly compatible and easily interfaced with readily available digital computers, microelectronic processors, stereo audio sound system components and stereo radio apparatus and instrumentation. This invention is intended to be an integral part of automation in the world of industrial, military and outer space technology as we know it today.